


Langsam Aber Sicher

by Nozomeme



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breasts, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Developing Relationship, Early in Canon, F/F, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Introspection, Kink Discovery, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Scissoring, Self-Discovery, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, licking cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: Edytha had been dating Waltrud for about 4 months now, but despite the fake countess' reputation, she finds herself falling for her for real. The pair try something new together in bed, eventually leading to Edytha discovering more about herself, and something hopeful regarding her lover.Early Waltrud x Edytha (Before Prequel LN Trilogy and Anime but after Prequel Manga)
Relationships: Waltrud Krupinski/Edytha Roßmann
Kudos: 20





	Langsam Aber Sicher

It was slowly becoming a habit.  
Her and her in one of their rooms, this week Edytha’s, a bottle of wine, and conversation with cuddles, which turned into kissing, which turned into undressing each other and falling into a heap on the bed, tongues entwined and hands on breasts and butts and dipping and stroking the hot, wet slickness between each other’s legs, Edytha panting beneath the fake countess.  
“S-So, what do you have planned tonight?....”she sighed, naked and slightly buzzed, ears and tail out, the three or four- she couldn’t remember, glasses of red wine she had that evening fuelling her current coquettish state.  
“This doesn’t always work, but when it does it feels good...” Waltrud purred, rolling over and pulling Edytha atop her.  
“Hmm?..” Edytha nuzzled into her breasts while she explained, sneaking in a few kisses. Waltrud’s own dog ears and tail had also manifested out of excitement and she was just too cute to not be covered in lipstick as far as Edytha was concerned.  
“Tribbing – tribadism, or scissoring its called, rubbing our crotches together, kinda hard but I got it right once with a cutie back at the academy and damn...  
“I don’t want to hear about your past conquests...” The tiny woman sulked, giving her a sour look. She still clung to her despite it, but jealousy festered in her chest alongside her love and lust for the toned tomboy. It was too early considering Waltrud’s personality for her to say the “L” word maybe, it had only been in the last two weeks that her feelings that she had harboured since she was 16 had concreted into true unconditional love for the blonde. While her heart cried out for her, she knew she needed to be cautious considering circumstances. 

“It was a one night thing, I don’t even remember her name, Edytha...” She began to knead her ass with her hands, breathing heavily.  
“O-Oooh...” Edytha may not have had much to look at when it came to her breasts, but she had a fine shapely ass, and well defined firm thighs. Waltrud loved them, and often found herself staring at them during the day, much to Edytha’s chagrin the few times when she did catch her.  
“I wanna lick you so bad, but I really want to try this position with you, fuck....”  
“W-Waltrud, language...” She bucked her hips, trying to grind against her anyway. She was so wet for her....  
“We’re in bed, sssh....” She shifted her hand from her ass and stroked the base of Edytha’s fox tail, making her shiver. “Kiss me and then we’ll....” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as Edytha shifted upwards and took her lips, poking her tongue into her mouth eagerly. Both women moaned as they explored each other’s mouths, tongues entwined, Waltrud shifting her hand downwards and tracing her soaked slit, teasing her before bringing her hand between them and cupping her wanting pussy. 

“Waltrud...” Edytha broke the kiss. She was hoarse, eyes lidded heavily, slender hips bucking against her lover’s hand.  
“You’re getting better and better at kissing....” Waltrud exhaled, craving more.  
“You taught me well so far it seems then....and it gives me an excuse to continue wearing lipstick, I only started because I wanted you to notice me I think....” The fox woman purred, hungry for her touch. “I want your fingers, but I’m curious about this thing you want to try....”  
“Yeah...” Waltrud shifted backwards, lifting Edytha slightly “You gotta be on top for this to work with our height difference, so you don’t mind?...”  
“No it’s fine, I want to try...” She let her lover guide her into place, her straddling one of Waltrud’s long luscious legs while the tanned beauty draped one over her shoulder, wrapping her arms around it. Waltrud’s hand on her hip, crotch to crotch contact was made at last.  
“Warm....”  
“Mhmm...” Waltrud gazed up at the fox witch, face dusted red. “Hold onto me and work your hips and it’ll feel even better, like if you use a pillow to get off....  
“Don’t be a pervert....” She began to hump her anyway. “Unnngh...”  
Velvet against velvet.  
Their clits rutted together as Edytha slowly gyrated her hips, Waltrud responding in kind.  
“Fuck, it’s working....” Waltrud panted, sensation overwhelming. “...It’s a rarity when it does but fuck, you feel so good....”  
“Feels amazing...” Edytha groaned as she swayed above her, a delicious squelching noise coming from their soaked slits as they slid together.”...But, kinda awkward, haaah....” She sped up despite it, pleasure outweighing the feeling that she was going to slip off of her lover. “Being held....I think I like that the most though....your strong arms...oooh....”  
“A-As much as I like these lips meeting, I want to feel your other ones against mine while you clamp around my fingers....”  
“Please...”

Waltrud was a hedonist, but she was a hedonist who loved to please women. 

Stopping Edytha, she pulled her down atop her, pressing their sweaty bodies close. They were both on the cusp from rutting together, but Waltrud wanted to give the woman her wish. She slipped her hand downwards, Edytha taking her lips as she slipped a finger inside her and began to pump. Another finger, A thumb to her clit. She shuddered, moaning sweetly into Waltrud’s mouth as she clamped around her.  
Exhaling, they exchanged soft pecks as she recovered from orgasm, tiny fox woman nuzzling into the blonde’s neck as she caught her breath.  
“So, you like my strong arms, hm?...” Waltrud smirked, fingers still inside her, other arm wrapped around her.  
“I-I...” Edytha spluttered breathlessly.  
“You like being held by me don’t yoooou?~” Waltrud teased her, chuckling.  
“I-I do...” Edytha admitted quietly, fox ears flat against against her silver locks. She hid her face in Waltrud’s neck and began to leave sweet gentle kisses, not wanting to leave a mark. There was a temptation and considering Waltrud’s reputation it wouldn’t be uncommon for her to have hickeys, but considering the secrecy of their relationship, even the idea that Waltrud was with another woman hurt her, even if it was just a rumour and she knew it was her who had left the marks.  
“A lot...” Her tone dropped again seductively. “Let me return the favour, you were close too just now...”  
“Mmmm, please....” Waltrud pulled out of Edytha, making her shudder once more, quickly licking her fingers before resting her hand on the fox witch’s shapely ass, holding her close.  
“W-Why do you insist on cleaning yourself like that? It’s embarrassing......”  
“I think it’s hot to be honest, and I quite like your taste as odd as it may sound, maybe because I enjoy giving oral, I dunno....” She stroked Edytha. “Try it for yourself maybe...”  
“Pervert....” Another lick to her neck.  
“Edythaaa...”  
“Waltrud, shush...”  
She slipped downwards, trailing kisses as she nuzzled her face between her lover’s breasts, enjoying the softness against her face. Waltrud’s breasts were something she had grew to enjoy over the short time they had been intimate together, and even before they entered a relationship, she couldn’t help but feel her eyes drift towards them occasionally, whether it was in the sauna or elsewhere on base.  
Finally, she was in a position where she could stroke Waltrud’s dripping slit comfortably, on account of her being a lot shorter than her. She could take her while kissing her, but she loved her breasts so much. The fake countess was soaked, more than ready for Edytha to finish her off.  
Trailing her fingers though short golden curls, she gingerly inserted a single finger. It was still all new to her, the pair only starting the physical side of their relationship two months ago, Waltrud surprisingly letting Edytha make that decision despite toeing the line a little, but she had an idea of how to pleasure her, the toned tomboy having taught her everything she knew so far. She was a virgin before her, and still felt quite nervous when it was her turn to give, but Waltrud never complained, gently encouraging her, and showing her where she liked to be touched. 

No wonder she was falling for her for real.

“Waltrud, does it feel good?...” she murmured, gently beginning to pump her hand against her.  
“Y-Yeah...” she breathed, the arm wrapped around the older woman tightening. “O-One more finger, and that little bump down there sticking out...my clit...with your thumb while using your other two inside me...”  
“Mmmm....”  
She followed her instructions exactly, slowly pleasuring her. Waltrud pressed her closer to her in response, moaning beautifully, deeply. Hearing her make those noises because of her made Edytha feel so good, her heart swelling with love.  
She couldn’t tell her, not yet. It was too early.  
“E-Edythaaaa...cumming....”  
Waltrud finally reached her peak, her lips fluttering around Edytha’s fingers, clinging to her like the world was ending.  
“Beautiful....” Nuzzling into her chest, fingers still inside her, Edytha took one of her nipples, suckling lazily while she waited for her lover to recover.  
“F-Fuuuuck....”  
“Mmm...”  
She’d deny it if asked, but Edytha relished the feeling of Waltrud’s nipple in her mouth, and she relished the idea that she was making her feel good even more. She felt her lover move her arm so her hand was on her head, fingers scratching behind her cute little fox ears as she enjoyed the sensation of her tits being sucked, slit still pulsing.  
“So good, Edytha....”  
Edytha responded by releasing her nipple with a wet “pop”, blowing a puff of air onto it before slowly kissing her way across her chest to the toned tomboy’s other breast, something she had learned from Waltrud doing it to her own oh-so sensitive little tits.  
“I’m glad...” she breathed, taking the other teat into her mouth and moaning ever so softly as she began to suckle.  
“Haaaah....”  
“Mmm...”  
One final flick of her tongue and she let her go, resting her head on her chest as she pulled out of her, Waltrud shivering as she did so. She raised her hand to just in front of her face, examining the clear sticky fluid that dripped from her fingers.  
“Edytha, you gonna taste me?....” Waltrud murmured, gently playing with her fox ears. “Tissues on the night stand if you don’t wanna...”  
“No, I’m curious...” The tiny fox witch poked out her tongue gingerly, licking some of her lover’s essence off of her middle finger. It was sweet, but salty. The second it hit her tongue she felt a flicker of heat pool in her stomach, her crotch aching from how verboten she was being. She had clumsily given Waltrud oral before and she did enjoy it but this....  
“Oh fuck, that’s sexy...” Waltrud was salivating as she watched her, tired from orgasm but still hungry.  
“I think I see why you enjoy this...” Edytha murmured, taking her sticky fingers with her mouth to the hilt, lapping up every trace of Waltrud that was on her.”Forbidden, but....” she moved upwards angling her face towards Waltrud’s, fingers licked clean.  
“God, kiss me...” Waltrud groaned.  
Their lips met, Edytha sliding her tongue into Waltrud's waiting mouth, groaning as she coiled her tongue around her lover’s. Waltrud was ecstatic, loving her own taste from Edytha’s kiss, returning it passionately, cupping the fox witch’s face. Her deep beautiful moans were music to Edytha’s ears, pleasing Waltrud made her so happy.  
God, she loved that woman.  
But she couldn’t tell her.  
Not yet.  
No matter how she felt, she knew that girl could still break her heart. 

She withdrew her tongue, breaking the kiss to get some air, Waltrud still cupping her face, the fake countess’ eyes watering. Breathing heavily, she gazed into them, losing herself in their deep caramel depths.  
“Beautiful...” she whispered, entranced.  
“Edytha...”  
“You’re so handsome, Waltrud...” She pressed her forehead against hers, copping a feel of her toned abs as she slipped her hands upwards and rested them on her shoulders, pushing the younger girl flat onto her back eliciting a yelp from her, where she then rolled atop her, pecking her lips before settling comfortably, face nuzzled into the crook of her neck.  
“That was pretty intense....” Waltrud murmured, draping her arms around the tiny fox woman, holding her close, pulling the blanket over them so they could snuggle.  
“Yeah...it felt really good....” She felt so warm in Waltrud’s arms, it was a sort of intoxication almost, or perhaps she was drunk from the wine they shared before they ended up in bed. She couldn’t help but wag her cute little fox tail happily though as she sighed, thoroughly satisfied.  
“Edytha,” Waltrud grinned sleepily; “Did you just wag your tail?”  
“S-Shut up....”  
“Paula is so cute!”  
“S-Stop it....” She blushed furiously. She was known by everyone as “Paula” on account of her short height, but nobody really called her by it, at least in person or to her face anyway. Waltrud had let it slip a few times before though when being intimate with her or even while casually talking at the shooting range. She couldn’t help but privately admit that it felt nice in some sort of way, not that she’d admit it directly of course, she had her pride after all.  
Her tail wagged harder.  
“See? I can feel it against my leg and the covers are moving, you’re so cute....”  
Waltrud’s dog tail wagged in response, equally happy.  
“Gnnh...”  
She gave up arguing, she was too flustered.  
“S-So...” she began, changing the subject. “Y-You like your own taste then judging by that kiss?....” She reached up and idly fondled one of her girlfriend’s dog ears as she spoke, mildly embarrassed.  
“Yeah, I really love oral sex, and there’s something so, god I dunno, hot about tasting yourself from your partner, I dunno how to describe it but, hm....” She paused, thinking it over. “Remember how when you tasted my cum after doing me you said that you get why I like it?"  
“The taboo of it?” She ruffled Waltrud’s tousled sandy locks, at least the best she could from where she was cuddling into her, she was short after all.  
“Yeah, that’s why I think.” Waltrud took her partner’s hand from her head and brought it down to rest over the covers, holding it gently.  
“Ah, I think I understand then...” She was beginning to get sleepy, she’d discovered that sex made her quite tired since her and Waltrud had started sleeping with each other.  
“Mhm, so next time maybe you could give me oral and we could make out maybe?”  
“Don’t be a pervert, you damned fake countess....”  
She cuddled closer anyway despite her retort.  
“Alright, just for tonight then....” Waltrud held her gently, kissing the top of her head. “One last perverted comment then before I do shut up.”  
“Ugh..get it over with then....”Edytha rolled her eyes.  
“Ok then, I like having sex with you, Edytha. I actually haven’t being seeing anyone else since we started seeing each other, I just don’t feel it any more, sure I hit on cuties, but I don’t know, I don’t want to drink wine with them and talk about stuff before we kiss or anything like that like we do...”  
Edytha stiffened at that, her heart skipping a beat. Could they really work out?...  
“Waltrud...” She hid her face in the crook of the toned tomboy’s neck, taking a chance. “I suppose you really really like me then, yes?....”  
“Yeah, Edytha, I really really like you I think....”  
If Edytha’s face wasn’t hidden, she’d see Waltrud blushing just as much as she was, surprisingly meek and quiet considering her personality.  
A fox tail wagged.  
“I-I...really...really...like you too...Waltrud....”

It was close enough for now. 

“Oh, Miss Rossmann likes me, does that mean that I’m your favourite student then?” Waltrud was back in full form a split second after that, cheeky grin plastered across her face, still dusted a little with red, but she was drunk, she’d excuse it with that if pressed.  
“D-Don’t be ridiculous...” Edytha huffed, half pretending to be mad. “I like your face and your body but I’m not sure if that’s enough for you to qualify...” She laughed weakly along with Waltrud who cracked up before she finished, half expecting such an answer. As much as Edytha would deny it, they had their similarities when it came to certain things, she certainly enjoyed fun anyway.  
“Alright, stop punishing me, Teacher, I’ll be a good girl for you...”Another kiss atop her head.  
“Yeah...” Edytha yawned. “Good girls go sleep now...” she murmured, shifting so her face was once more in her love’s breasts, hand out of Waltrud’s grasp and now hugging her with both arms instead.  
“Alright, I’ll behave....” Waltrud relented, cuddling close. “Good night then, Miss Rossman, I liked our evening, thank you....”  
“Mhmm... ve...you...”  
“E-Edytha?...”  
She couldn’t really make out her response, but Waltrud could have sworn that Edytha had said “Love you...” from between her breasts before she succumbed to slumber. Only Edytha knew the truth, true feelings still hidden away but merely hinted at that night.

Regardless, one day she would tell her, not yet, but sooner than she would realise, and it would be returned.  
They were more similar than she’d ever admit, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it's me again, I'm the only person on this site who writes this pair lol. This may be the last one until the summer as I have a ton to finish up in the coming months regarding Uni. I actually started writing this around July last year and it sat in a word doc untouched until a couple of weeks ago where I came across it again.
> 
> I have the headcanon that Edytha had some feelings for Waltrud begin to develop during their time together in JG52 where she was 16 and Waltrud 14/15 at the time, and still linger despite being separated. Edytha would be about just 18 in this one and Waltrud about 16 or 17 (above age of consent in my nation regardless)  
> I'm a big fan of the idea that Edytha is repressed and hesitant to openly love women hence partially why she denies being involved with Waltrud if implications are implied in canon (Contrail of Witches in the bonus Johanna Wiese chapter is an excellent example) but she's also the type that come across as wanting to keep her personal life private on top of that. Either way, I very much enjoy looking at their relationship and their dynamics so I had a lot of fun writing this one. Regarding scissoring, it's a bit of a meme imo, it's something that doesn't always work like it should but eh, people like different stuff, could work out for someone~ 
> 
> T/L as always: Langsam Aber Sicher / Slowly but Surely


End file.
